


Temporarily out of gas

by PeterProuvaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Artist Grantaire, Cancer, Dancer Grantaire, Eventual Smut, Grantaire is a Mess, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Louis Garrel Grantaire, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Enjolras, Trans Character, Trans Enjolras, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterProuvaire/pseuds/PeterProuvaire
Summary: This is a new fic so idk what to put here.Or in which Grantaire has a daughter who is in high school and she has leukemia and anemia. Grantaire and Enjolras meet and fall in love and stuff and I'll get a better summary soon.





	Temporarily out of gas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post 1,000+ word chapters at least once a week. I'm hoping for maybe doing about 10 or more if needed.

The first time Grantaire got drunk was also the night he messed up. As a loud freshman invited to his first party, a plastic red cup shoved into his hands with god know what type of alcohol. Here he was, sitting on the couch, completely wasted, he had lost count of his drinks when the girl to his left started sliding her hand up his thigh. 

Grantaire was considered one of the oldest in his grade. Most of his peers turning 15 either mid-year or near the end, he has turned 15 on the first day of school. Being one of the oldest was an advantage, too. Once he told them he /should/ be a sophomore, they started treating him more like one. Which meant being invited to this party. 

The girl leaned closer whispering things in his ear that he had only heard from porn (which he half-heartedly avoided, thank you very much.)  
Fast forward to Grantaire’s hands eagerly fumbling with his belt as the taller girl pushed him to the bed, kissing messy and wet.

\-----------------------2 months later-----------------------  
He was confused. Just confused. He was sure no one heard about his and the girl, Floreal’s, night at the party. They had made it clear afterward not to tell anyone. She was a junior and didn’t want her reputation put at risk for fucking a freshman. But now he wasn’t so sure their pact of secrecy still held true when the people in the halls were whispering and pointing as he walked by. 

“Hey, daddy,” A girl dark hair jested as she passed him. 

“What the fuck?” He turned around. “Whats going on?”

The girl brought a hand up to his cheek and smirked, “Talk to Floreal,” and patted her hand and whipped around to leave. 

Finding Floreal wasn’t hard. Normally, she would be in the abandoned bathroom with some friends smoking whatever they got their hands on. He had been invited, which he happily refused. He had seen too many anti-smoking commercials to ever build up the courage and destroy his already withering body. Today was no different. But this time, no one in there was smoking, just comforting a crying Floreal curled up on the floor. Shit. What had he done? 

“You fucking piece of shit!” A girl said as she marched up to him back-handing his face.

“Flo, what's going on?” He said clutching his face, doing his best to remain calm.

“Can you believe him? Acting like he doesn’t know?” The girl grabbed his ear dragging him down, “Do you know how many hospital bills, or food, or toys, or clothes both she and the baby will need? How much they will cost? Well, I’ll tell you, mister, she ain’t paying for none of it.”

This can’t be happening. No. He was drunk, he hardly remembers it. What the fuck happened.

“Flo, are you pregnant?” The only answer he needed was the beautiful girl sobbing even harder  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Louis Garrel as Grantaire and I can't find any good face claims for anyone else.   
> But it's up to the interpretation of the reader, so do what you want <3


End file.
